Party Turned Hostage Takeover
by iluvtwilight13
Summary: Bella goes to a party hosted by Lauren Mallory with Jacob,Alice, and Rose but what happens when Emmett, Edward,, Jasper, and Nessie decide to take everybody hostage? rated t for now
1. Chapter 1

OK New story tell me if it sucks. I'm always worried about what your gonna think its hard for me with the constint insults from my sis so I'm trying. It will probably slow down updates for my other story Skateboarding with Edward Cullen. I'll probably end up doing it every other day where I will update this one then that one so please be patient and tell me what you think about this story.

LOVE Ya,

Catherine

There was a knock on the door signaling the arrival of Jacob Black. He was my date for a party tonight. I have known him since I was a little kid. He was my best-friend and like a brother to me.

I took one last look in the mirror. I was wearing a strapless knee-lenghed cocktail dress. It was a midnight blue and showed off my curves perfectly. It made it look like my chest was a C instead of a B.

I grabbed my phone and shoved it down my top. I always had a habit of loosing my purse at parties because of me drinking so I decided to through in a exra one hunderad dollars just in case I needed it for anything. This party was prbably for something unimportant since Lauren Mallory was always throwing them just to get attention.

Jacob knocked again on the door."Bella?" I could tell he was getting impatient with me so I hurried to open the door.

"I'm coming I'm coming no need to be impatient Jake." His jaw-dropped when he saw me. I blushed a little self-conciesly under his gaze.

"Wow... Bella you look.. wow." I giggled and smiled at his reaction. He smiled at me and wrapped his arms around me for a hug. He kissed my cheek still smiling that boyish grin of his.

"You look beautiful Bella."

"Thanks don't look so bad yourself." He was wearing a suit that went great with his russet colored hair was fallng into his eyes. He grabbed my hand and started dragging me to where the lemo was waiting.

I noticed one of my favorite agents was going to be my driver to give us a ride to the party. My dad Charlie Swan was the owner of a special seceraty company that guards the president and other rich famous people.I said I didn't need one well yelled is more like it when he tried to give me about ten agents to watch my every move. We finally settled at two after a lot of yelling and cussing. I knew my dad still put more agents were they were out of my veiw but it didn't bother me as much as them walking right beside dad wasn't very liked because he had put alot of people behind bars. My dad was rich because of his job so it was hard to fing true friends and not people who were with me for fame and money.

"Hey Camron." He was about the same age I was and was dating one of my true friends Charollete.

"Hello Miss Isabella." He voice took on a playful edge. I glared at him while he just chuckled at my reaction shutting the door after I had climbed in the knew how much I hated that name since I yelled at him not to call me it the first time we was to formal for me.

I watched us pull up to Lauren's house or better word mantion. It was a huge and not very tasteful by my sense. We pulled into the line of lemo's of people getting out. Jacob got out and got my door for me. He held out his hand for me to take. Grateful for the help because I was wearing heals. I was a clumsy person and the only reason I wore heals is because it completed my outfit. I was praying to God that I didn't trip. Jacob held my hand on the way inside. He knew I didn't like to come to these things but I also knew I had to for my dad.

I noticed there were was a guy with blonde hair blue eyes as one one of the guards. He was scanning the crowd and stopped when he got to me. He noticed I was looking at him so he quickly looked away. I noticed he was muttering something into a phone. I figurd Lauren's parents would want security when Lauren throws a party after what happend last got extremely drunk and tried to grab a girl to take her home even though she didn't want to go.

"Do you want something to drink,Bella?" Jacob asked from my side. I nodded my head at him. I saw my twobest-friends near the staircases. I started to walk over to them.

"Hey Alice and Rose." They looked at me and smiled.

"Hey Bells!" Came Alice in her usually hyper self. I smiled even bigger at her enthusiaism.

"Hey Bella. Is Jacob any where?" Rose asked looking near me.

"Yeah. He's getting me something to drink." I answered. Seeing him getting himself a beer and me a virgin Martinie.**(sorry about spelling mistakes) ** He knew I didn't want to get drunk yet. He sarted to head overthe way to were we were.

"Here you go Bells." He said handing me my drink. We talked for about thirty minutes and Jacob went and got me more to drink seeing I had finished my Martinie.

Suddenly the door to the outside slammed shut with the guard with blonde hair andblue eyes on the inside. Evry body looked shocked at the guard. Now every single door to outside this room slammed shut with only one guard on the was a big and burly who looked like he could be a wrestler.**(to one of my bestfriends Lydia this is for you)** When I looked at the other one I stopped dead in my tracks. My heart started to beat faster and my breath-hitched in my throat. He had bronze colored hair, peircing green eyes, a chisled jaw, and the perfect body. He looked strait at me and I blushed and looked away unaware of what was happening.

"Everybody you are hostages. I'm Emmett this is Eddie," Eddie snarled and Emmett laughed "fine Edward that over there is Jasper last but not least is Nessie."

**I know its short but my moms yelling at me to go to bed I hope you enjoyed at and could you please read and review and I'm sorry about spelling and grammar mistakes**

**love ya,**

**Catherine  
**


	2. authors note sadness

Hey peoples I am so sorry. I lost this account and then I found it by going onto Youtube wich I don't know how I did It right now. But I am so sorry I have not updated it in awhile but promise U I will soon. My life has been hectic with Losing Both my twin neices or nephews. It is summer so there will probably more updates coming soon. Again sorry and I will see u soon.

LOVE,

Catherine


	3. decided

I decided something. I know I need help with spelling but I also need help with writing the actually story. The get there Input And half the credit for this story. They would be my co-writer and My BETA. I really need help with the spelling but then again it would also help to have someone to help write two and tell me if the story is going the way it should go. Anyone wants to volunteer that would be really helpful. I will probably first see if you AND then READ A FEW OF THE STORIES ON YOUR FAVOEITES to see if I like the kind of stories y read. I will see u soon peoples.

LOVE,

Catherine


End file.
